shadow_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Moon Wiki:Policies and guidelines
By accessing or using this wiki, you agree to have read the "Terms of Use"The Shadow Moon Wiki is an encyclopedia written collaboratively by its readers, who are known as S.M.Wikians. The site is a Wiki, meaning that anyone, including you, can edit almost any article right now by clicking on the link that appears at the top of the page. Much of Shadow Moon Wiki follows a similar setup to its parent wiki, Wikipedia. Browsing SMWiki SMWiki contains a huge amount of information on all sorts of subjects within The Shadow Moon universe ranging from Planet, locations,eras, factions, and creatures to everything and anything in between. It also includes real-world articles on real world culture, and the creators who help build the series. Try browsing the various categories now. You can also search for text in articles. Just go to the "search" field to the left, enter your search term and click "search". Note that the built-in search function may be disabled in times of server overload; in these cases you will be redirected to a Google-based search of the SMWIKI database. If you read something that you really like, then why not drop a note on the article's talk page? First select the Discussion link (look for it in the tabs above the page), to get to the talk page. Then select Edit on the talk page, or click the +''' to the right of '''Edit to simply add a new comment. We always love to get a little positive feedback. Creating or editing a page Everyone can edit pages in SMWiki — Just click the Edit link at the top of any page (except for protected pages) if you think it needs any improvement or new information. You don't need anything special; you don't even need to be logged in. If you want to experiment first, without risk of "messing up" a real article, head over to the sandbox, where you can practice editing to your heart's content. To practice editing an existing page like this one, just copy and paste it from the article's edit page into the sandbox. you want to learn more, check out the pages listed in or help page index. Our editing help and editing FAQ pages should help you to learn the basic info you should know as a member of our project. Point of view Never write in a first-person point of view. In example: "I''' found the item there, but '''I think it can be found elsewhere." All pages must be written in a third-person view, unless anything else is determined. When it is necessary or desirable to use a pronoun to refer to the player, in order to avoid the appearance of sexism, use the third person plural pronoun (e.g. "they," "their"). Do not use combined forms like "he or she," "(s)he," or "he/she," since they are clumsy and longer. Neutral point of view Always write in a neutral point of view. Don't use your own or anyone else's personal opinion, but rather the common opinion when writing on a page. Read more about "Neutral point of view" Language, grammar, and other mistake It is very important to write in a way other people can understand. However, one should not be afraid of not having a good command of the English language, and therefore not contribute to the Wiki; any information you add, can be edited or corrected by others, and yourself if desired. Important thing is that when someone is making a mistake of grammar,if someone is laughing about him or ridiculize him,he'll be punish and probably banned for somethime. Adding categories At this point you should only add categories that already exist. Remember that categories are added so that the reader can easily find similar pages. Video links are not categories. No page should at any point contain excessive amounts of categories. Vandalism on the Shadow Moon Wiki This wiki does not tolerate the act of vandalism. Any edits that are not made in good faith will be reverted, and the person who executed the immoral act banned/blocked. Badge-abuse Any person that edits only for the purpose of achieving "badges" or "achievements" will be given a warning depending on the severity and the amount of edits not done in good faith. If the user continues to perform pointless, absurd, unnecessary edits after the warning(s) has(have) been given, it will be up to the Administrator(s) on the shadow moon Wiki to judge if the person qualifies to become blocked from the Wiki. Want to join? Anyone can edit, but there are advantages to creating an account if you want to contribute regularly. To join, create an account and then introduce yourself to the community at the new user log.